Another Baby
by Marvella.M
Summary: A pregnancy is a death sentence or will Maggie be different?
1. Chapter 1: Another Baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead. **

* * *

I untangled Glenn's and I fingers apart. I carefully moved myself off the bed to try and not wake Glenn. I was going to wake him but I didn't want him to worry like he has been the past week because of Woodbury attacked us. I walked up the stairs to find Carol.

"You're not normally up this late" Carol looked surprisingly happy compare to the news that hit her to tears last week about Daryl departure from our group.

I walked straight past her ignoring her comment and headed for the bathroom. I forgot about closing the bathroom door and headed straight to the toilet. I felt something surge from my gut and into my throat and then all my dinner unfortunately came spewing out and into the toilet quicker then I ate it.

"Maggie?" Carol came in not so long after me.

"I think I'm pregnant" I said without hesitating.

"You can't be, ar-are you sure?

"I'm late" I nodded.

"Come, come with me"

I followed Carol into an empty cell that was unused. I carefully led down my body like Carol asked. Carol lifted up my dirty dark grey top and started to massage my stomach.

"What are you do-"

"Shh" Carol cut me off.

"You're pregnant" She whispered a few minutes later

"Are you sure?"

"I can feel it"

Out off all the years and days I get pregnant in the middle of the worlds apocalypse.

"I need some fresh air" I walked off and out of the cell block.

Darkness, total darkness invaded the prison. The cold wind and the chill it had brought with it were indescribable. But above all I could feel the fear in my heart. I felt light foot steps come from behind me.

"It's Glenn's isn't it?" Carol asked. My inhaled stoped as I turned around to stare at her with my wide eyes.

"I mean, we all sensed from Glenn that the governor ra-"

"How many weeks am I?" I cut her off changing conversation.

"I think you're nearly a month"

"It's got to be Glenn's then." I sighed and raised both hands on my head.

"You can't tell him, Carol"

"He needs to know"

"Please, He will panic and overprotect me more then what he is doing now. He will worry" I said quickly.

"He has the right to know. He's the dad. He will notice in a few more weeks!" Carol shouted

"I'm not going to survive"

"Yes you are"

"Where's Lori then?" I raised my voice.

Is it to late to take the pill?" I continued looking away

"Yes! And I wouldn't let you take it anyway without discussing this with Glenn"

"Well, that's it then! My life is over" I cried walking back into the cell block.

* * *

**So what do you think, should Maggie tell Glenn or hold on a bit longer? **

**I will post next chapter very soon but meanwhile Please Review. Many thanks **


	2. Chapter 2: We Need You

**_Chapter 2: We need you_**

* * *

"Morning, sleepy head" Glenn said as soon as I opened my eyes. Our bodies where perfectly fitted comfortably together on the bed. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips still not quite awake.

"I must have been in a deep sleep" I said standing up.

Suddenly I stumbled and lost balance. Glenn quickly got up and caught me before I fell. I felt so heavy and dizzy. I then realised that it was really happening. A baby was really growing inside me. I just knew as a mother.

"Are you okay?" Glenn said still holding me.

"Yeah" I said pushing him off a little.

He let go completely and we all met for a small breakfast in the main room of the cell block. I found it hard to walk like I was bloated from a big unhealthy feast the day before. All the seats where taken so Glenn, Rick and I where stood up eating. I looked down at my stomach and defiantly noticed I was bigger then last night. It was less then five minutes and my back started to hurt and my feet felt weak.

"Here, Maggie you sit here" Carol said as soon as she seen me place my hand on my back. I took the offer quickly and thanked her.

"We need more supplies. Does anyone know where Daryl went for them?" Rick asked

"Yeah. There is a small town a couple of miles away from here" I replied. I sometimes went with Daryl on the supply run because there is a small super market that has baby formula for baby Judith.

"Okay. You, Glenn and I can go together after we eaten" Rick said to me.

"No" Carol yelled taking a step forward. She looked at me and I shook my head.

I could feel my temper getting ready for if she tells the whole group I'm having a baby. I wanted to tell Glenn alone when I feel the time is right. I didn't want Carol just to tell the father of my child I'm pregnant, I wanted to first find the stupid pills today at the supply run.

"I mean I think it will be better for Maggie to stay here"

"We need her, she knows where the supply is" Rick looked confused.

"I will be fine" I admitted. I quickly walked out and started to load the car. I got use to my weight after a while which was a good thing If I ever needed to run. Rick and Glenn came out not long after me.

"Hey, Maggie, are you okay?" Glenn asked curling his hands around my body.

"I'm sorry about this morning"

"It's okay. Just isn't like you to be clumsy"

I chuckled and leaned for a kiss; I raised my hands and cupped his face. I felt the small baby bump between us. Glenn broke away and looked down like he felt something was different to when we normally hug.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" He leaned in again. This time it was more passionate.

"Common you two. You have got plenty of time for that when we get back" Rick chuckled and got in the car.

* * *

We all got out the car and ran up the street to start at the top of the shops to make our way down. We came across a few walkers that I didn't even get my hands on because Glenn and Rick had a surprisingly quicker reaction then me. We also came over a lot of untouched supplies but I never found my pills only a pregnancy test which I clearly did't need. We where half way down the street before we spotted some familiar people in the distance. We held up our guns not taking any chances.

"Daryl?" Rick shouted.

Thank god it was Daryl and Merle. They walked up to us but still kept a distance.

"Merle" Glenn said in disgust. I quickly held Glenn's hand and half smiled.

I remember the last time Glenn seen Merle he went in a fit. Then a thought ran through my head that made me shiver. I was pregnant then. I was pregnant when the Governor attacked me and when we had the battle with Woodbury. I've been carrying this baby longer then I thought.

"Daryl come back, we are weak without you" Rick begged.

"Only if Merle can come"

I felt Glenn stiffen at the thought.

"No" Rick said firmly.

"Well then Daryl isn't coming back" Merle laughed, and stepped forward a bit to close.

Glenn carefully but quickly pulled me behind him. I remember once Glenn told me that he wouldn't care if Merle beat him up again but he would hate Merle to come anywhere near me never mind beat me up.

"Whoa" Rick said stepping back.

"Come back. Carol was in tears when we got back" Rick continued.

Daryl face hardened and his eyebrows lowered.

"Common Merle" Daryl said and they started to walk off.

"Wait" I yelled getting in front of Glenn.

"What you doing?" Glenn firmly held onto my arm that stopped me from moving.

"Both of you stay here. I'll sort it out"

Glenn let go of my hand and walked a bit closer, raising his gun ready just in case Merle did attack me. I walked up to them both and looked behind. Good, Glenn and Rick couldn't possibly hear.

"Merle, you should check out that house. I think I just seen someone move in there" I said looking over his shoulder.

"I think it will be okay" Merle made my body shiver at the sound his voice. I looked over to Daryl and gave him the face that showed I wanted to speak to him alone.

"Go on, Merle. I will wait here" Daryl said. Merle sighed and went.

"What do you want?"

"We, I need you"

"I don't want to listen to this" Daryl Sighed and started to turn away.

"I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with Glenn's child"

Daryl slowly turned around. His face looked shocked but at the same time worried. Daryl was always known for doing anything for the ones he was close to. Unfortunately his brother is at the front of his line with the rest of us behind.

"Glenn or the others don't know but Carol does. I don't know what to do. I need you. Carol needs you. Judith needs you. Please Daryl?"

* * *

_**Do you think Daryl will come back to help Maggie and the unborn baby?**_

_**Please Review what you think while I write and post the next chapter up. Many thanks**_


	3. Chapter 3: I'm

**_Chapter 3: I'm _**

* * *

"I don't think this a good idea, bringing Merle back" Rick said. Daryl accepted to come back if only Merle could come. I was privately discussing this with Rick and Glenn, to convince them.

"Please, just give him a chance. We can just kill Merle just like that if we feel threatened" I said clicking my fingers.

Rick looked over my shoulder to watch Merle and Daryl. I looked to Glenn who didn't look happy with this. I didn't care about Merle; I needed Daryl he was my only hope to keep this baby alive. I know Glenn could do just as good finding the formula but he wasn't as strong as Daryl. I didn't want Glenn to get wounded or even die just for this baby; I needed, wanted Glenn to stay with me. Rick walked in between Glenn and me so he was facing Daryl and Merle.

"Okay you both can come back, but if I tell you to leave, you leave"

Daryl nodded his head while Merle chuckled. Merle walked forward making Glenn flinch he pushed me behind his body like a shield. Merle then sat in the back seat still giggling.

"Daryl. You are in control of your brother, I will not hesitate if he gets out of control to do so" Rick warned, reloading his gun to make a point. Daryl walked towards the car to join Merle.

Glenn let go of his grip on me to turn me to face him.

"I'm so sorry, but-"I got cut off.

"I will only be happy if Merle doesn't go anywhere near you" Glenn said angrily. He then moved in for a peck on the lips, I started to kiss him with more passion but he backed away.

"You can sit on my lap in the front" Glenn said with a smile.

* * *

Rick was driving with Daryl and Merle sat in the back. I was sat on Glenn's lap; my body was twisted to face him.

I looked deep into his eyes; Glenn sensed it and looked back into mine. I leaned in for a kiss; it was magic the way my lips connected to his. He caught up quickly and I could feel his breath come and go with mine.

"Don't you two get enough off that" Merle laughed and Daryl hit him on the arm.

We pushed each other apart trying to work out what was just said. I felt Glenn's breathing get harder as he got irritated about what Merle said, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Ignore him" I whispered.

After a few minutes of awkwardness. I then felt strike of pain in my stomach. I then started groaning and screaming with anguish, clutching my body. My eyes felt watery with the sheer pain and my breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps.

"Maggie?" Glenn yelled. In the corner of my eye I seen Daryl body squeezed in-between Rick and Glenn's seat.

"What's wrong with her?" Rick yelled trying to keep the car still.

"S-stop the car" I croaked, my desperate tone made my words almost inaudible. Rick quickly stopped the car and I jumped out and ran off the road and leaned on a tree feeling the vomit splatter over the grass and mud. I felt one of Glenn's warm big hand on my hip and the other one on my back. I then felt needle pricks all around my stomach.

"Is she okay?" I heard Daryl come running up from behind.

"Walkers!" Merle shouted. My ears then started to ring from the sudden gun shots. I looked up and seen a walker behind Glenn, Glenn no weapons. He quickly grabbed me and ran me to the car.

"Go, go, go!" Glenn shouted and they ran back to the car. Walkers banging at every angle of the car. Rick quickly drove running over some walkers.

* * *

We past the gates and drove up to the cell block entrance. Carol and Daryl went off to talk on the catwalk while the others went in the block. Glenn and I stayed outside to have some fresh air. This is it; this is the perfect time to tell Glenn about our baby. If I told him now he would understand more of what just happened today. If I told him now he would comfort me and tell me everything is going to be okay. He would be there for me, just the three of us. But then he could panic about me, overprotect me and not let me out to help the group. Even worse he could push me away and ignore me; he could lose me and even maybe the baby. Either way I need to tell him, quicker the better.

"Are you feeling better?" Glenn asked wrapping me not so tightly around my body so I wouldn't be sick again.

"Yeah" I replied shyly looking down.

"Hey, hey, Maggie, look at me" Glenn pulled my face gently up from my chin. He sensed something was wrong

"I love you" He continued.

"I love you too" I leaned back from the embrace to see his face.

"I need to tell you something" I continued

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He started to panic already.

"I'm, I'm thinking Carol really likes Daryl"

"Yeah" Glenn chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Should we go in" He continued

"I'll catch up"

Glenn nodded and walked into the block. I walked to the catwalk sighing. I just blew my chance, my golden opportunity. How am I ever going to tell him now?

* * *

_**So please Review what you think? Chapter 4 will be up soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4: We Once talked -

**_Chapter 4: We Once talked about having a baby_**

* * *

I walked up the catwalk to find Carol and Daryl talking.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked walking up to me she didn't look happy. I nodded.

"Daryl told me about what happened. Everything okay, it's just your ligaments stretching to make room for the little one" She continued and walked down the Catwalk in a huff.

I walked to the side of Daryl and relaxed my arms on the rails, looking out at the front of the prison. The world seems so dull from where every walker has taken the brightness out of it. I closed my eyes just hearing to sound of hungry walkers.

"Carol was really upset when we came back and you weren't there" I broke the silence and then opened my eyes.

"I know. She thought I came back for her"

I Inhaling the fresh air but with a sent of bloodiness. Of course Carol would have thought Daryl came back for her but in fact he only came back for me, the unborn baby and Judith.

"When you planning on telling Glenn?" Daryl continued changing subject.

"I can't, I can't tell him"

"Why?" He seemed confused.

"He will push me away; he will walk out on me"

"Maggie, that's not Glenn. He would never do that to you"

"I know, but what If he dose" My eyes started to fill with water.

"He won't"

"Glenn and I once talked about having a baby" I chuckled.

"Really?" Daryl chuckled back

"Yeah. How we would watch it grow into a mini version of me and Glenn. I would teach the beautiful toddler how to talk and Glenn would teach how to walk. And how it would come home from school and see us cuddled up on the sofa watching a pointless movie. And then in a few years time finally when Glenn has accepted that the love of our child life is perfect for them, we would be surrounded by loads of our grandchildren. But who am I to fool, the chances of that is so slim" I said with bucket full of tears rolling down my face.

He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. I glanced into Daryl eyes and they told me everything. I could see the sorrow and regret as he was clearly speaking in his thoughts. I looked away as I couldn't take it anymore.

"I will go and get some baby formula and other helpful stuff tomorrow. It would look a bit odd to the others if I go now" He finally spoke.

"I really appreciate everything your doing. Thank you" I whispered

"Anything to help but first if I was you I would concentrate on telling Glenn tomorrow or later, okay?" He placed his cold hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and Daryl walked off the catwalk and into the distance leaving just the two of us. I then heard something fall from inside the catwalk. I quickly turned my heart pounded like a drum. I flickered my eyes uncontrollably. Then Merle walked out.

"Jesus, Merle!" My body relaxed.

"I knew it! That's why Daryl came back! Because you're pregnant!"

Merle must have heard Daryl and me talking. Out of all the people I know I wanted Merle to be the last to hear. There is no way this is going to be a secret anymore.

"Keep it down!" I gritted my teeth together.

"Oh my god. You where pregnant at Woodbury and Glenn didn't even know" He turned and walked away laughing.

"Merle" I yelled grabbing onto his arm

"Get off me" He shouted back

I felt his cold hands land on my shoulders pushing me back. I stumble at his strength onto the floor letting out a whimper. Everything around me spins and smears, making me dizzy.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I heard a familiar voice. The familiar figure pushed Merle and kneeled to me. It was Glenn his fresh sent over come me as his hand shielded me. I threw my head onto his chest looking away.

"Merle? You're making trouble already" I heard Daryl shout

"I am going to kill you" Glenn pointed to Merle.

"What's going on?" Rick said on the last step of the catwalk.

"It's Maggie, isn't it?" Merle shouted. I looked up from Glenn's chest.

"Merle shut it!" Daryl threatened.

"Maggie's Pregnant!"

Glenn let go of me and ran towards Merle but he got stopped by Daryl.

"Leave her alone! You stay away from her!" Glenn shouted over Daryl shoulder.

"Go back and see if Maggie is okay!" Daryl calmed Glenn down and took his brother by the arm.

"We will put him in a cell" Rick said pushing Merle with Daryl.

"Maggie is having a baby, Glenn!" Merle shouted from the bottom of the catwalk.

Glenn turned to face me; his face was shocked but confused.

* * *

**_What do you think of Merle and Glenn?_**

**_Please Review and Chapter 5 will be posted shortly!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Telling Him

**_Chapter 5: Telling Him_**

* * *

"Is that true?"

I nodded and then hid my face in my hands to sob. He slowly sat down next to me and embraced me so he could see my face.

"A- are you sure?" He swallowed

"I'm nearly a month" I whispered.

"A month. And now you're telling me?" He sounded devastated. I didn't reply.

"Merle knew before me!" He continued letting go of me and standing up.

"Carol and me only found out the other night" I stood up

"Carol knew"

Look, Glenn. Daryl came back when he found out because I wanted you to stay with me instead of getting yourself killed, looking for formula"

"Daryl knew!"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you where going to panic, push me away even. I didn't tell you because I might not survive like Lori!" I shouted out of breath. I watched Glenn as he punched the wall. I grabbed his arm pulling him away from the wall.

"Stop! Well at least we know it's not the Governors" I said waving my arms about.

"So he did?" Glenn calmed down and asked worriedly, he looked deep in my eyes. When we came back from Woodbury Glenn always thought I was holding back from what I was actually telling him.

"No" I cried. I watched Glenn's face fall into his hands.

"So when we where nearly executed at Woodbury you where carrying our child" Glenn said in disgust from the thought.

"I must have been a week" I said effortlessly crying. Glenn face looked into mine; his heart was thumbing so loud.

My mind fogged up and my eyes felt heavy with tears. I tried to hold it back, I tried to swallow my tears and not show my weakness, but my will is too weak. My eyes itch and burn from holding back my tears and my throat is tight; I can feel a cry starting to form. I wish that I could push my emotions down so deep that I could forget them, but I can't. So I start to cry.

"I'm having our baby, Glenn. I'm scared, all I want is you" I cried. Glenn took a step but stopped himself.

"I'm sorry, so sorry" Glenn said finally walking to me and wrapping his hands around me. I pressed my head onto his chest; my warm tears soaked his t-shirt.

* * *

**_This was only a small Chapter on Maggie telling Glenn. And I would like to just say a big thank you for everyone who reviewed on my last chapters! Thanks all!_**

**_Please review your thoughts and Chapter 6 will be up soon!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Irritated

**_Chapter 6: Irritated_**

* * *

**_Glenn POV_**

I was irritated, irritated that Maggie told Carol, Daryl and even that mosh shaking sick man Merle before me. I was irritated that she couldn't tell me because she was scared of my reaction, how I could push her away and that she may not survive. But I wanted her to know I was going to be there for her, protect her and our child, and that she is going to survive even if Lori did not. But more then anything I was irritated and ashamed at myself for getting her pregnant in this messed up world. I'm smarter then that, I'm meant to protect her not but her at her death sentence. We walked into the cell block my arms still shielded around her body as she hid her head into me. Everyone where sat on tables with the few odd people standing up. They all stared at us both not knowing what do say or do.

"Maggie, can we talk" Hershel said getting up and hopping over to us.

I felt her head nod and I let go. I watched them both walk into an empty cell. Obviously everyone knows now after Merle's big mouth. I sat down to see Merle opposite me in his locked cell. His coldblooded arms where hanging through the rails, and his voice was never ending.

"I'm not staying locked up forever"

"Shut up!" Daryl whispered knowing they would be thrown out if they continued.

"Glenn, How you feeling?" Merle sniggered. My eyes immediately moved up to his. Everyone ignored him.

"She won't survive anyway" Merle sighed. I kicked my chair back and threw myself at the railings pushing and pulling to the extent that they rattled.

"You attacked Maggie at Woodbury when she was pregnant!" I yelled. I felt Daryl and Rick's hands pull my shoulders back and pushed me away from the table.

"Ignore him, don't let him get to you" Rick said pushing me back a little.

"What's going on?" Maggie said coming out of her cell and Hershel wasn't long after.

"Go on" Rick said turning me to Maggie direction. I walked over to Maggie locking my eyes on Merle and then I walked in the cell.

* * *

Maggie and I lay on the bed, we where cuddled up both feeling the baby bump in between.

"I feel so ashamed" I said breaking the silence. Maggie's head came up to face me.

"Why?"

"Because I've put you through this. I've got you pregnant"

"Well it wasn't your entire fault" She chuckled

"Maggie"

"What?"

"I'm being serious" I said. I moved a piece of strand of hair from her face, staring straight into her beautiful eyes. Slowly her face began moving towards mine. Her soft lips seemed to fit perfectly in mine, making my heart fluttered uncontrollably. I felt her hand move under my t-shirt to my torso.I parted away remembering our unborn baby; she looked hurt that I did so.

"I probably won't survive like Lori anyway" She said hiding her face.

"Don't say that. You will" I pushed her chin up lightly.

"Glenn. I didn't tell you because I don't think I will" Maggie said.

"You will. We have so many people that are behind us on this. Even count Lori, she will help you" I try to convince which was successful because she nodds.

"We are becoming a family. We are going to watch and raise an amazing beautiful child" I continued. I knew Maggie would survive.

"In this world" Maggie looked around.

"In any world, as long as I have you and our beautiful baby girl, I'm happy"

"Baby girl?"

"Yes, I would love a boy but a girl that has your looks would be gorgeous" I never really thought of being a dad but now that I have I'm quite excited about it.

"Well, I would love a girl but a baby boy that has your strength would be, I can't even describe" She smiled.

"One way or the other I'm going to protect you both" I said placing my hand on Maggie's small pump.

* * *

**_So what do you think. Baby boy or Baby girl? _**

**_Chapter 7 will be up soon!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting the Formula

**_Chapter 7: Getting The Formula_**

* * *

**_Daryl POV _**

I was up early the next morning and drove my motorbike a couple of miles East to find some formula for Maggie. Carol awkwardly gave me a list of goods she might need for when the day comes for Maggie. I thought it was cute that Glenn and Maggie are growing as a family; I know we all know it will be hard work having another baby around attracting more walkers but this was Maggie and Glenn we where talking about, they where the cutest and solidest couple I, we have ever seen, there was just something about them that you don't get anymore. I swung my leg around and off my motorbike and went into a Daily Kiddie Care Shop. Scanning the shop for walkers, I made my way starting from the door to make my way around the shop, making sure I don't miss anything important. I picked up so much formula along with, toys, clothes and dippers you name it, that I nearly forgot about the list. I opened up my list and most of the things Carol asked for you would get at a Pharmacy. I remember seeing a Pharmacy down the road. I accepted I was finished up here and made my way down the street to the Pharmacy. I looked through the glass door and spotted a walker, I opened the door without hesitating. Firing my arrow to his head feeling the blood fire out. I reopened my list and the first thing she wanted was morphine and lots of it. I instantly knew where this pregnancy was going. I walked around to the till finding the last thing on the list and putting them all in a separate bag. I was about to go until I seen five bulky men walk into the shop. I knew I couldn't tackle them alone; I dropped down behind the counter, pushing my body so far in the corner to not get spotted or heard.

"Are you sure you seen someone move in her?" One man said

"Even if I didn't, someone is here because of that motorbike"

I knew I should have hid my motorbike it always takes away my existence; I never normally do because at least I can find it when I'm in trouble, I just rather take that risk. I could hear one of the men walking this way to the counter; his feet sounded so heavy like the floor was going to collapse. I looked behind and seen a back door, maybe I could get out that way; I crawled out the door and slowly and lightly closed it behind me. I ran round the front to find my motorbike smashed in the middle of the road. All the parts where spread out across the road. I started to panic on how I will get back. I needed to get back for Maggie with the formula, Glenn was counting on me and Carol, I don't know what Carol would do and Rick would just go ape at thinking I've done a runner. I walked around the corner of the shop a little more to find a small car; it must have been them men's car. I ran, opened the car door and threw my things on the passenger seat and got in myself. Thank god they kept the keys in. I looked into the left wing mirror and seen a herd of walkers coming from down the road.

"Hey! Stop" One man shouted just as I left with his car, I then heard the sudden gunshots. Those men deserved it after smashing up my motorbike.

* * *

I got to the entrance of the prison cell block with everyone giving me confused looks.

"What happened to your motorbike?" Beth asked holding Judith.

"Where did you get that car" Rick asked after.

"Some idiots smashed up my motorbike" I said getting my things I found out of the car.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked and I nodded and gave her the separate bag she asked for, she quickly walked up to the catwalk.

"Here, there is some for Judith too" I said handing over the rucksack of formula to Glenn, he thanked me and they all disappeared into the cell block. I walked up the catwalk to find Carol looking through the things she asked for.

"Is that everything?" I asked sitting down on the floor by her.

"Perfect"

"Why does she need all this stuff?" I asked. I've never seen so much medical things before.

"You actually think she is going to survive without all this stuff?" Carol sharply said at the word "stuff"

"Look, I'm sorry. We need everything and anything to take her pain away otherwise it could be just be baby and Glenn" Carol continued.

"She will survive"

"Daryl, giving birth in this world is like a death sentence" She said throwing all the things in her bag.

"Stop, stop" I grabbed her arm and locked my eyes on her. "What is wrong with you?" I continued.

"Because I'm the one that is delivering this baby, I'm the one that everyone is counting on. And if I make one mistake, one little mistake like I did with Lori, Maggie could die or even the baby"

"How could you of made a mistake with Lori, you weren't there?"

"Exactly, I wasn't there. And if I was I probably would have been able to save Lori as well as the baby" She said covering her lips with her hand and started to cry. I leaned in for a hug and she took it. I felt her hard breath and her warm body.

"I don't want Glenn to lose Maggie" Carol muffled into my shoulder.

"Neither do I. But Maggie will survive" I said.

I've told myself so many times and to others that Maggie will survive but deep down and even I didn't want to believe it that maybe she won't.

* * *

_**I thought I would do a POV on Daryl. So what do you think? **_

_**Please review for me to post Chapter 8 up!**_


	8. Chapter 8: 183 Days

**_Chapter 8: 183 Days_**

* * *

6 months later: 

**_Maggie's POV_**

I've counted 183 days of this pregnancy. My baby pump is big but not as big as it should be at 6 months. Glenn been worrying about it even when Carol said that I'm not getting enough nutrients and the baby isn't taking all mine. Carol has been at my side of every minute of everyday waiting for contractions. I tried to convince her I'm okay and that I've still got a month and a bit left but she had none of it. Glenn been amazing at comforting me when ever the baby kicks and moves hard in my stomach. And every night he would kiss the pump and me before we fell asleep. Daryl been really good too, getting all the formula, we all got a bit suspicious when ever he came back with a separate bag for Carol. And Merle hasn't changed much but he has stayed away from Glenn and I, like Rick and Daryl asked. Glenn and I where sat hugging one another in the main room of the cell block, he was carefully moving his hand in circles on my pump.

"I might go out later and find some more Formula" Daryl said on the third step of the stairs.

"We have got so much and Judith don't need it anymore which means their is more for Maggie and Glenn's baby, Daryl" Beth said.

"Yeah, why don't you have a day off. You deserved it" I say. Daryl didn't look to happy but nodded.

"I'm going tomorrow though"

We all nodded.

"I'm going to go and get some fresh air" It feels like I haven't been out in ages.

"Do you want me to come?" Glenn asked

"No, it's fine"

"Are you sure?"

I leaned onto him, ignoring his question and at that moment everything fell into place, my lips touched his and no words could explain how I felt. I leaned back not wanting to temptation myself.

"I love you" I say and he replied back the same. I then walked out the prison cell to the fresh air.

I was going to walk up the catwalk but I didn't have the energy too. So I just stood, stood and watched the walkers a couple of yards away trying to get through the gate. Surprisingly I could not hear their constant moans. Suddenly my breath escaped me; I leaned one hand on the first prison gate that was overlooking the prison field and the gates around it. I felt searing pain as something hot rose up from my stomach. It can't be contractions; it can't be the baby it's too early. The impact was already weakening me as I Looked down while crying in pain I took note of the puddle of water that had pooled at my feet. I tried to walk but my feet seemed to be stuck. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. My back felt as if a car had rammed me into a brick wall. This was it I was going into labor and I couldn't scream for help.

* * *

**_I am going to do little Chapters for now on because I am doing different people's POV at the same time of the story._**

**Thanks everyone for R&R and please post you're thoughts on this chapter. Chapter 9 will be up tomorrow! **


	9. Chapter 9: It Is Time

**_Chapter 9: It Is Time_**

* * *

**_Carl POV _**

Reloading my gun while over thinking wasn't a good idea. I've been over thinking about Maggie and the baby the minute we found out from Merle. I was happy for them because it won't give just them a bundle of joy but it would give us joy as well. I'm more then sure Maggie will survive because for the past 6 months I have been praying every night to my mom to help Maggie when the birth comes. I've also been worried that Woodbury might come and attack us again, any day now and that could lead us back into the woods which will not be good for Maggie or any of us.

"Carl, I've left Judith's toy on the catwalk. Could you go and get it for me?" Beth asked trying to get Judith to sleep.

"Of Course" I got up and made my way outside.

Suddenly I saw Maggie crying in pain. For a moment I couldn't feel myself. A wave of shock went over my face. I hurried to her side, as she gasped in agony.

"Maggie?" I shouted not knowing what to do.

"Carl" She breathed out heavily. I then heard the faint engine of a car, I let go of Maggie and walked forward.

Suddenly I saw three cars pull up the prison gate; one man got out and tried to break the chain. Talk about bad timing, I was sure it was Woodbury coming to attack.

"Common, common" I said pulling Maggie inside before the men spotted us. We got into the cell block, everyone running to Maggie side a soon as they heard her screams.

"I think it's time" I say.

"Breath, Maggie" Glenn panicked.

"Common, let's get her comfortable on a bed" Carol said moving Maggie away into a cell.

"Dad, dad? We are under attack" I said tugging on his arm. Instantly Daryl, Merle, Michonne and Andrea took note.

* * *

**_So what do you think will happen with the prison under attack by Woodbury and Maggie about to give birth?_**

**_Please Review and chapter 10 will be up!_**


	10. Chapter 10: The Attack

**_Chapter 10: The attack_**

* * *

**_Daryl POV_**

Great we where under attack by Woodbury. I took my cover with Carl but I was unsure about the others. They already started shooting in random places that could get you shot. We needed to win this more then anything; we didn't want to end up going back into the forest with a hopefully new born baby and the mother. Carl then got up but I tugged his top and pulled him back down.

"Whoa, where do you think your going?"

"I was going to shoot at the catwalk" He replied leaning side ways to shoot.

"Not a good idea. You're staying with me"

I look over our cover and see Merle walking over to the Governor; he seems to not be getting shot.

"Merle!" I yell everyone in the corner of my eye turn to face me then follow my eyes to what I was looking at.

Every gun shot got quieter until you couldn't hear a single one. We watched in shock and horror of Merle pushing the Governor so hard that he fell onto the floor. Merle stood on his stomach and raised his gun to his head. At this point I was surprised none of the other men shot Merle. The sound of the gun going off ripped through my ears as if I was right next to a fireworks display, and that was it, the Governor was dead. Merle quickly ran back to me and the gun fires suddenly started again. Carl and I looked at him with no face expression.

"I could of done with a bit of help" He teased and ran towards the catwalk, Carl and I started to shoot and I never heard more of my brother since.

* * *

_**Hope everyone liked this. Please review as I love reading what you think. **_

_**Chapter 11 will be up tomorrow or later, many thanks! **_


	11. Chapter 11: Someone Behind

**_Chapter 11: Someone Behind_**

* * *

**_Glenn POV_**

"Glenn" Maggie shouts gripping my hand and bolting her head up.

"It's okay, I'm here" I softly say. I look towards Carol and see a pool of blood everywhere; I look away and put all my concentration on Maggie.

"Carol, it's too early" I continue

"Glenn, it hurts so bad" She shouted. Her breathing got heaver and tears started to fall from her eyes. She then squeezed my hand even more.

"Hey, what you trying to do, break my arm" I tease to calm her down and while struggling to say holding back my tears. She chuckled with a small smile and then she started to groan in agony again.

"Maggie, darling your going to have to push now" Carol said holding onto both of Maggie's knees. Carol gave me a quick glance. I knew what she wanted me to know, the pain was too much for Maggie.

"Glenn, I love you" Maggie whimpered

"You're going to get through this, you are strong and we going to have a beautiful baby. I love you so much" I said placing my hand on her hot cheek.

"S-someone Behind you" Maggie shouted a few seconds later.

I turned quickly and bolted up. I pulled back my fist and punched the strange man squarely in the face. He staggered back letting go off his gun, clutching his bleeding nose. I run towards him but he gets the better of me, grabs my t-shirt and slams me into the wall. I push him away and he runs towards Maggie and Carol. I get in front of him just in time and push him away again so that he falls onto the table. I walk forward and he drags me down onto the floor. He gets on top off me and pins me to the floor. I struggled to move. The man kept punching every bone in my body. I smelt my fresh blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to wretch, but nothing happens. I almost feel like my stomach is going to leap into my throat and suffocate me. I then hear Maggie painful loud scream calling for me

"Stop!" Maggie shouted. She new what this man was doing to me

The man takes a knife out his pocket and starts to cut my throat. Hot, sharp and suddenly pain moves upward towards my throat I felt my blood fall down my neck. Suddenly I hear a gun shot, I feel spots of blood that splatters onto me, and then I realize the man effortlessly falls over me and onto the floor. I push myself up confused and see Merle stood between the cell block doorway with a gun in his hands.

"Thank you" I say and get up and run to Maggie.

"Just thought I would do my bit" He says and kneels on the floor a couple of meters away from us.

* * *

**_I hope you like this Chapter, if you did please review you're thoughts and what you think could happen next? _**

**_Chapter 12 will be up depending on the response. Many thanks! _**


	12. Chapter 12: The Baby

**_Chapter 12: The baby_**

* * *

**_Maggie POV_**

As I sobbed out of breath I felt the warm hotness of grief spill from his eyes and slide down his trembling cheeks. My eyes squeezed shut, and a strong wave of pain hit me, working its way up from my gut to spread to the ends of my fingertips and down my withered legs. I knew it would not be long. I waited, ready to welcome the oncoming darkness. But Glenn kept me from falling asleep in pain. He kept shaking me his mouth moving that I couldn't hear, I couldn't hear anyone.

"Your hurt" I hear my voice muffle to Glenn. His mouth then starts to move again with no sound.

I then saw Lori. She was standing behind Carol in a white gown. Her pale creamy skin was beautiful and could only be achieved through years of avoiding the sun's warmth. There was no question that she was not human. She then smiled. Her hair rippled in dark thick waves. The strands resemble the dead of night. I then started to hear sound like my ears where reopening after them popping. I heard the sound of the newborn baby's cry. Carol handed the vulnerable baby over that was wrapped in a towel. I held out my hands and she placed the baby so carefully onto them. Glenn then placed his hand on top of my hand under the baby. The baby face looks so much like Glenn. The eyes, the mouth. And the wet dark brown hair was followed by mine.

"It's a boy" Carol smiled. Glenn and I looked at Carol and smiled. I then realized that Lori was gone. Lori was with me the whole time. She helped take my pain away. She helped me and our beautiful baby boy survive. I didn't understand this at first but now I do.

"I can't even describe how much you've done for us. Thank you for keeping my family alive" Glenn said to Carol and I nodded.

"How did I do" I asked.

"More then amazing" Glenn said as I watched a tear fall down from his eye. He put his free hand onto my neck and closed up the gab for a small kiss then to finally find ourselves looking at our son.

"We need a name" I said. We both looked back at the baby boy and thought. We then both looked up at each other again.

"Jackson" We both said together and laughed.

"Jackson, it is then" Glenn smiled. The other then came in out of breath. All there eyes locked onto the baby with there smile rising on there faces. Jackson got all the attention by going to somebody hands to another around the group. Glenn managed to get cleaned up and talk to Merle. I watched as Daryl held Jackson.

"About time to have more men" Carl said sitting next to me. I chuckled.

"Thank you for what you did"

"Oh, it was nothing" Carl said and then we sat in silence.

"I seen your mom" I whispered breaking the silence a few minutes later.

"I know"

I looked at Carl, surprised at his comment.

"I prayed for her to be with you, always" He continued. I let out a tear.

"Jackson needs feeding" Daryl smiled passing him over.

Glenn, Jackson and I where cuddled up on the bed. My two favorite boys where fast asleep. I couldn't get to sleep though, my stomach still vainly hurt but I couldn't care less because I have now got a beautiful baby that I know I will protect from this world with the help with Glenn.

"Lori. Thank you for taking the pain away and for keeping my boy and me alive. I'm sure you will keep us all safe from walkers and any other danger" I pray. And then I remember something that I haven't heard in such a long time that always kept me going on with life.

"Life just isn't about keeping score. It's not about your shoes your hair or the color of your skin. Life just isn't about if you have lots of friends, or if you're alone, and it's not about how accepted or unaccepted you are. Life just isn't about that. But life is about who you love and who you hurt. It's about trust and compassion. It's about sticking up to your friends and family and replacing inner hate with love. It's about what you say and what you mean. It's about seeing people for who they really are and not what they have. Most of all, it is about choosing to use your life to touch someone else's in a way that could never have been achieved otherwise. These choices are what life's about. Thank you Lori." I whisper and finally fall asleep with Glenn and Jackson by my side, always.

* * *

_**The End! Please review what you think and what where you're favourite parts of Chapters 1-12. **_

_**I just want to say a huge THANK YOU to: Nicolover , Dixiewinxwrites12 , DarylDixon'sLover , UnLuckyGirl , mrskaz453 , NaraSuna4ev for R&R and inspiring me to write more. I also want to say a very special thank you to mrskaz453 for all the great feedback. **_

_**Please check out my profile for other FanFictions. **_

_**Marvella.M **_


End file.
